Tim
Timothy "Tim" is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. He is voiced by Max Beckford in Season 1, Andre Ottley-Lorant in Seasons 2-4 and Kaden Stephen in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Contrary to popular belief, his last name is unknown; it was never mentioned in the books and the TV series. Personality Tim is the quiet, imaginative, laid-back and artistic student in the class. He can usually be seen drawing something. Appearance Tim wears a blue henley shirt with a green neckline, navy trousers and black and mauve sneakers. His signature colours are blue and green. He has brown eyes, black hair, and brown skin. For winter wear, he wears a blue jacket, navy trousers and red and grey boots. For beach wear, he wears green trunks. For rain wear, he wears a blue rain hat, a green raincoat and blue gumboots. For formal wear, he wears a pale blue shirt, a gold tux, a red bow tie and brown casual shoes. For basketball wear, he wears a blue basketball shirt, green shorts, yellow socks and green converse sneakers. In the new series, Tim has an dark brown afro hairstyle, and wears a pale blue shirt, a black and white jacket, dark blue jeans and brown work boots. His new signature colours are black and white. Background Tim is the most observant and artistic student in the class. He is not necessarily the quietest of the students, and he can usually be found drawing something, such as Liz posing on a crater on Mercury or his Ralphie-inspired comic book The Adventures of Weatherman. He occasionally tells jokes, sometimes along with Carlos. His grandfather owns a bee farm outside of Walkerville, and as a small job he delivers the honey at the start of winter. Like Dorothy Ann, his last name is never mentioned in canon. Storyline Season One Tim can be seen drawing in various episodes, be it Liz on Mercury or Arnold's digestive system. In "Kicks Up a Storm," he sees his opportunity to draw a comic book, The Adventures of Weatherman. Season Two In "Taking Flight," Tim and Wanda built a remote control plane that he designed (based on her "dreams"), and in "Ups and Downs" he hopes to get film footage of the "sea monster" in Walker Lake. Season Three Tim and Wanda are delivering honey for Tim's grandfather in "In a Beehive," but when they crash and lose the honey, he asks Ms. Frizzle if they can go to his grandpa's bee farm. Instead, she takes them in a beehive. In "In the Rainforest," when Ms. Frizzle's cocoa tree fails to yield any cocoa beans, he and Dorothy Ann become rainforest inspectors to find out why. In "Works Out," Ms. Frizzle charges him with coaching and supporting her in the Teacherathlon while the others are in her circulatory system. Season Four Tim is building a gift for Dorothy Ann's birthday in "Sees Stars" (a model of the Sun that plays "Wait 'Till the Sun Shines, Nellie" when wound up), but after he trips and drops it, shattering it, the class decides to get her a star. He is ready to buy one, but Keesha wants to see them, saying her grandmother bought a faulty mop from the Home Mopping Network, thus she wants to see the product first, he is a fox along with Arnold and Phoebe in "In the City." Relatives *Tim talks about his grandfather in "In a Beehive." *His parents make a brief appearance in "Going Batty." Trivia *He loves to draw. *He's almost always shown as the tallest in Miss Frizzle's class. *He has his own video camera. *He had an accent in the first season. *Like Dorothy Ann, he was never given a last name in the original series. *He and Arnold are the only main kids to have had their voice actors change in the 2nd season. In the 1st season, he was voiced by Max Beckford, and in the 2nd-4th seasons, he was voiced by Andre Ottley-Lorant. The reason for this change was because Max was already going through puberty during production of the 1st season, and before production for 2nd season started, Max's voice was already too deep for him to continue voicing Tim. *It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that Tim bears a strong resemblance to Kwame on Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Gallery UpsAndDowns12.jpg seesstars01.jpg msb_ss01.png beehive01.jpg msb_wo04.png DSC00087.JPG DSC00124.JPG DSC00093.JPG __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Protagonists Category:African Americans Category:Characters with no siblings Category:Heroes Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again characters Category:Humans